Double Dealing The Ride
by the.oblivious.nerd
Summary: Try taking a test you have no idea is happening. Better yet try passing that test. And if you happen to fail that certain test... You wind up dead and acting as someone's doorstop after the By-Half Plan takes place. While the flock have no idea what's going on they are taking that test and so far aren't going as a certain whitecoat hoped. Fax. Wings. ON HIATUS SORRY!
1. Prologue

**Hey! I got this idea when I reread Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. So here I am. It's short because it's a prologue and in general pattersons' chapters aren't that long. So ya.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE JUST THIS IDEA **

* * *

Prologue

Max

"Hello Max," he said quietly, "How do you feel?" She frowned in consideration.

"Why I feel fine, Jeb." She said with mock joy, "How do _you _feel?"

"Any nausea? Headache?" This information was crucial if his only daughter and her band of misfits were to live after the By-Half Plan was to take place. He was failing to save Ari so he had to save Max.

"Yep and it's standing here talking to me." He mentally slapped her. Was it possible that she actually kept her emotions from the dream-state life?

"Does it feel like you've been through a lot?" Jeb asked brushing his fingers across the covers knowing she would shudder.

"Yeah. Kind of. And sadly I'm still going through it." Jeb looked towards Anne Walker and she nodded. Max narrowed her eyes. She realized that something might not be right.

"Max. I'm going to tell you something you're not going to believe." Jeb stated.

"You're not evil? You're not the worst lying, cheating, betraying jerk I've ever met?" Anne stepped forward. Jeb motioned to say that he had it under control.

But Anne spoke anyway. "The truth is that you're at the School."

"Not freaking duh! And wait – let me guess – I'm a human–bird hybrid. And you captured me. Oh and wait... I bet I even have wings. Am I right?"

"You don't understand. You're at the School because you _never_ left it. Everything you've experienced for the past four years has been a dream." Her eyes widened. She glanced at the flock. They were impassive with a glare aimed at Anne and Jeb. "We monitored your heart and lungs as you imagined yourself in violent fights. We chose New York, Florida and Arizona. Remember Dr. Martinez and Ella? We wanted to test you with responses with a nurturing environment where you felt welcome."

She paled. What Anne failed to mention is that, that was part one in a three part test. Part one which was based on their actions towards pride and greed. Which they failed. They must succeed in one part or they will be unsuitable for living after the By-Half Plan takes place.

Jeb looked at Anne and nodded. They left the room so the flock could mule over what they've been told. The Director needed them so they could find out how to display part two. "Change their ages. Make Fang and Iggy older by four years and Nudge by two. Bring back Ari and add Dylan-"

"But Dylan isn't–"

"No buts Jeb. There's a reason I'm the Director not you. Add Dylan and make them believe they're human."

"But–"

_"Jeb._ Hiding their wings is the easy part. It's their other genetic abilities I'm worried about."

"It'll work." Jeb promised.

"Good. Let part two begin! Oh and Jeb. Ari can't stay." Jeb nodded and began working on the system.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me with that wonderful little button on the bottom! I will try to update every Saturday. (thanks to my manager aka my little brother) If you have any ideas let me know!**

**Till then, **

**Enjoy and Review! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is chapter one! Sorry for the delay. Anyway it's short... But I've got chapter 2 and 3 done also so maybe I'll put them up if I'm in a good mood.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

* * *

Max

I woke up after the weirdest dream. My dad –Jeb– was there along with Nudge's adopted mom –Anne– and they were talking about a test. My 'flock' or friends were all there. Fang and Iggy though they looked younger, Nudge, who also looked younger, Gazzy and Angel. We were some weird hybrid. Half human, half bird. I donno. It was weird. I think I've made my point. It was just a dream. I got up out of my bed and glanced at the clock. Six thirty-five. When did I ever get up this early?

"Max! You're up! Let me do your hair!" Ella screeched. I pushed her out of the way in my universal 'touch-my-hair-and-die' shove. She pouted. Oh well. Life's not fair. As I reached the bottom step I noticed Ari and my Mom sitting at the table. Hold that thought. Let me explain. So Jeb is my dad and Valencia is my mom. Ari's only my half-brother. Before Jeb met Mom he had an affair with some chick and Ari was the result. Then Jeb met Mom and had me. But due to his work field Jeb left Mom with Ari and I for four years. In this time Mom met with some guy and Ella was the result. When Jeb returned at first he was furious but accepted the fact that he and my Mom were never married or anything and Mom had taken care of his kid for four years. There is a four year difference between Art and I and another three between Ella and I. Give or take a month or so. Then Jeb left again. So I strongly dislike him.

"Hey, Mom." I said, "Hey, Ari." They looked up with surprise.

"Max, honey, are you ok?" Mom asked worriedly. I nodded. I opened the cupboard and took out the fruit loops. As I poured myself a bowl Ari's phone rang.

"His face paled as he looked at the ID. "Hello?" He said and got up, "Err. Hi..." Ari walked into his room and closed the door.

"Who calls at six forty-seven in the morning?" I asked my mouth full.

Mom shrugged, "Probably one on the twins. You know how they are." I copied her by shrugging also. Sure I knew the twins but I didn't know, know them. They were in my 'flock' because Nudge begged. Fang and Iggy Walker, Nudge's older, adopted brothers. Let me get this straight with you. Anne really wanted kids but didn't want to go through the whole 'baby' process. So she adopted. She met Fang and Iggy at an orphanage in New York, when they were four. They aren't actually twins but they were like joined to the hip. They were abandoned together and naturally became 'twins'. Four years later she wanted a girl. So she adopted Nudge. Who's the same age as me. Her real name is Monique. She got the nickname, Nudge, because she's a non-stop chatterbox and we have to nudge her to shut up.

Ari walked back into the room pale, "I've got bad news." I gulped.

* * *

**I get in a good mood with reviews. Hint, hint. So if you like it, hate it, have an idea for it, or anything else just press that review button! And because my boss is putting me on Saturday's I will update sometime on the weekend. Every weekend.**

** .nerd **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Hello I'm back! And with chapter 2! So yay! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.**

* * *

Fang

_ Buzz, buzz, buzz. _My phone vibrated and I opened it to look at the ID. It was Ari. I yawned and clicked talk. "Hello, Fang Walker in unable to answer the phone right now, please leave a message after the yawn–"

"Fang this is urgent! It's about Max!" Ari snapped and my eyes widened.

"Did she get sent to juevie?" I asked with mock concern. It would be about time.

"No idiot! Jeb called and he wants either one of us. 'Cause he's changed." Ari spat out 'changed'.

"What about Ella?" I asked, I wasn't totally sure who was which birth parent of who in their family… "Wait what does this have to do with me?"

"Ella isn't Jeb's daughter. Remember? It's either me or Max. The reason he wants us is to have someone to clean-up after him and be a punching bag. I can't let Jeb do that to Max." His voice cracked. Ari was insanely overprotective of her for reasons I cannot even comprehend. She's stubborn, rude, ungrateful and occasionally lazy. But she's Ari's favorite so I put up with her.

"You just turned eighteen. You have the choice of living with who you want." I said still clueless why this involved me.

"Max doesn't. If he doesn't get me he'll force Max." Ari explained impatiently.

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"Guys don't hit on Max because of her terrifying senior brother. I won't be there to protect her."

"She's fourteen and not stupid, Ari." I was starting to get annoyed. He woke me up for this?

"Fang. One last favor?" Ari asked pleadingly.

"Fine. And Iggy's gonna help." I grumbled.

"Good. No dating, no parties, no guys over when Mom's gone, ok?"

"Check, check and check." I was about to say something else but the low hum of sound from my phone indicated that Ari hung up. Wonderful, I got a full time unpaid job of babysitting a fourteen year old. Lovely. I sighed and looked at the clock. There was no use going back to bed now. I opened my door and went down the hall and banged on Iggy's door.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Any idea's of how I should continue? Tell me! In preferably a review but it would be cool to get a PM too I haven't gotten one yet... Anyway should I do Nudge's, Angel's, Gazzy's, Iggy's, or Ari's POV in the near future? As in chp 4 because chp 3 is already written. Or should I stick with Max, Fang, and an unknown POV? Review with your answer! By the way the unknown POV will be answered in the next chapter!**

**Fly on, **

**(insert what you think is my name)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Hey! I'm back. Sorry for not updating last week I went away. But here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T KNOW MAXIMUM RIDE**

* * *

Third Person

The Director sat in her seat watching the screen. It was divided into six sections and it showed each of the flock, so far they had shown no signs of completion. Luckily, one day was half an hour on the screen. She leaned back in her seat. They had to get rid of Ari. For the expiry date was soon and they couldn't have him dying in the test. For a person in the test and the real life person where linked, so if one died, they both died.

Beep. Beep. Beep. The screen flashed red with warning around Max's section of the screen. The Director looked down at her heart rate. It was speeding up. She looked back at the screen. Ari was talking to her about Fang. Great it's been decided what test it was. Envy, lust and wrath. Brilliant.

"Jeb get in here." The Director yelled into the speaker phone.

"I'll be right there." The reply was. The Director closed her eyes sighing. Why were they even bothering? The Flock was as good as dead anyway. They couldn't survive as mutants, becoming dependant on civilization. Now as 'humans' they were having feeling, when they need to repopulate the world with future Kings and Queens. Meaning Max, obviously. With Dylan, not Fang it was, in a sense, an arranged marriage.

"Yes?" Jeb walked in.

"We have a serious problem. She's thinking too human."

"What should I do?"

"Bring in Dylan. No questions asked."

Jeb nodded. "Alright if you think it's necessary..."

"Yes Jeb I think its necessary." The Director snapped. Jeb walked out without another word.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'm pretty much done the fourth chapter so I'll try to post it. **

**Fly on,**

**[insert what your think my name is here]**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Hey I'm back! With another chapter! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

* * *

Nudge

I stood in the bathroom as I straightened my hair. I thought about how I didn't always feel like I fit in with my class and that there was always someone out to 'get' me. Paranoid, I know. It's like those old science fiction movies that are super cheesy. It's not like I didn't fit in with my peers, but I always had terrifying dreams about my older brothers, my best friend, the two kids I babysit and sometimes Max's (my BFF) brother and sister.

"Get back here, Fang!" Iggy yelled interrupting my train of thought.

"No! You're helping me! I promised Ari!"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up! You're deafening me!" I yelled back at them. Oh, the irony.

"Ha ha, funny _Nudge_, we're deafening _you_." Iggy said sarcastically. "Truly, brilliant."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the bathroom clock. My eyes widened. I quickly finished straightening my hair then I raced downstairs.

"It's about time." Iggy grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"What were you two yelling about?" I asked all innocent. I knew it had to do with my friend.

"Nothing." Fang muttered glaring at Iggy.

"Are you sure? 'Cause to me it sounded like you were fighting _over_ Max. I always knew that you guys _both_ had secret crushes on her but why don't you let Max choose? I mean come on! What if she doesn't like either of you? I heard that there was supposed to be a new jock in town. We all know how much of a jock Max is. So I think that she should be able to–"

Mom had come up behind me and slapped her hand over my mouth and sighed, "Nudge, honey we all know how much you love to talk but for the sake of our bleeding ears stop!" I giggled and continued eating.

I walked down the halls scanning people as I passed. Call me paranoid but I have been doing it since kindergarten. I always felt unsafe, that people were always out to kidnap me... Ok, now I'm scaring myself. High school just didn't feel natural. I love learning, don't get me wrong but sometimes I feel out of place, You know what I mean? Also weird things happen to me I've been noticing lately. For example I hacked into Fang's blog account and you know what I found out? He is pretending to be some weird bird-kid that goes around saving the world with the flock. He needs to get a girlfriend. Another example is when I went into Iggy's room, Shh don't tell him, and I found the one picture of his actual parents and grabbed it I felt extreme sadness and ran to my room crying for the next three hours. I seriously think I need to go to a mental hospital or something.

"Nudge!" Max screamed in my ear.

I blinked and looked up, "Oh, hi Max." I said cheerfully, "Guess what! I–"

"Not now! You need to go to the nurses office! I was yelling at you for a couple of minutes!"

I laughed and told her that I was in serious thinking state and was fine. I left out the part of my weird abilities and Fang's blog. I'd tell her that later at her house, where we'd stalk him. I reached out to grab my metal lock on my locker and right before I grabbed it, it flew into my palm, ok so it was like an inch. But still, I didn't grab it.

* * *

**Hey so if your confused, Nudge didn't get the same amount of stuff to make her forget her other 'real' life that was actually just another part of the test, so she is regaining, to a small degree, some of her powers that she never lost but she forgot that she had. Makes sense? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this sorta longer chapter... hehe. anyway, if your a fan of PERCY JACKSON! go check out my other stories! Please and Thank you.**

**R&R, for Nudge's crazy non perky and girly thoughts!**

**[insert what you think my name is here] **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Hey! Miss me? Don't kill me. I've been working on my other stories. I'm going to apologize in advance for the shortness. I just can't bring myself to write a long Maximum Ride chapter when all the chapters in the whole series are short... Well enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

* * *

Iggy

Of course, Fang just has to go and make not just him but _both_ of us Max's _babysitters._ I mean what is he thinking? I've got enough to worry about! Becoming Ella's boyfriend, graduating, Ella, getting a job, and Ella! That's freaking five fingers! Now that I'm adding _babysitting Max_ to the list I'm going onto my do nothing and be a guy half of my life! Why won't Fang just ask her out for goodness sake? That would keep her safe wouldn't it?

"Mr. Walker! Would you for once in your life pay attention to my class so I can pass you?" Miss. Smith yelled at me.

"Well if that's all it's going to take to pass math, madam, then alright." I said perking up. I can finally rethink my priorities if passing is easy as paying attention!

Fang smirked at me and I shrugged.

"Thank you Mr. Walker. Now as I was saying, the multitude of–"

There was a loud bang on the door and Miss. Smith sighed exasperatedly and walked over and opened the door. "Yes? Can I help you?"

The principal walked into the class, "Sorry to interrupt but you've got a new student. Dylan Gunther-Hagen." A boy walked into the class. He is about six foot five with turquoise eyes and blonde hair. I disliked him as soon as I laid my eyes on him. He gave off that persona of a jerky jock and a woman magnet. Blah.

"Looks like we might actually _have to_ babysit little Maxie, huh Fang?" I joked but regretted it immediately. Fang gave me a death glare. "Kidding! Max isn't stupid."

"Alright Mr. Gunther-Hagen, you can go sit next to Mr. Walker. Mr. Walker raise your hand."

"Which one?" I asked smirking.

"Not you." Miss. Smith said trying to keep her composure.

"Alrighty." I said and looked at Fang. He rolled his eyes and raised his hand.

"Now class let us continue..." Tune out time. I looked over at Fang who looked like he was going to die. Dylan was torturing him with a bunch of questions and we _all_ know how much of a talker he is. Hang in there Fang, think of little ol' Max. I smirked, that girl is going to be the death of us one day.

When the bell rang I bolted to the door. "Not so fast Mr. Walker. You and your brother are going to show Mr. Gunther-Hagen around the school today. Alright?"

I groaned, "Yes miss." I stepped out of the classroom and everything flashed black and then white, then returned to normal. Weird.

* * *

**HAHAHA what did Iggy experience at the end of the chapter? Review to guess. It shouldn't be that hard. But I'd love to hear your guesses! If you like Percy Jackson check out my three other stories and don't forget to R&R. They are in need of love.**

**Till next time**

**[insert what you think my name is here]**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Hey. Remember me? Well I got caught up with my other stories and forgot about this one... Oops.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

* * *

Max

Why Jeb? Why does he have to come and take my only brother away? It's stupid. After Ari had gotten off of the phone for the second time he told Mom and I what was going on, but as it turns out he didn't say that he put Fang and Iggy _Walker_ in charge of me. What the heck? So now I'm walking through the halls with two seniors glaring at every guy that looks my freaking way! The only people they let stand closer than five feet to me is Ella and Nudge. It's not like I'm going to go _full out_ boy crazy now that Ari has been taken away from me... Probably.

I sat in math practically falling asleep. I was already ahead. I had paid Fang to do it. Nudge was sitting next to me muttering on about how it wasn't fair that Fang did my work but not hers.

"Really. How hard is it for him to do your work then copy it onto another sheet of paper for me? I think it's because he might have a – never mind." Nudge whispered to me.

My eyes narrowed. "My what? My credit card?" I had been missing it for a couple of days though I suspected that Mom was getting mad at me for spending too much of it on sport equipment.

"NO!" Nudge whisper yelled. "It's nothing. Just my imagination... Anyway I heard that there is a new senior in town. A blonde." I rolled my eyes. Wonderful.

"Great. One more reason for Iggy and Fang to go all bodyguard on everyone. If you want I'll help you with your math." I said.

"Really?" Nudge asked wide eyed.

"Nope. I'll pay Fang to do it and I'll pay him extra to explain it as well." Nudge laughed and nodded.

As soon as the bell rang we headed down the hall. It wasn't long before Fang, Iggy and some other dude spotted us and caught up. "Hey, little sis. How have you been?" Iggy asked Nudge.

"We were doing fine before you guys showed up." She replied.

"They wouldn't have found us if you weren't dressed up like a neon stop sign." I said rolling my eyes.

"It's not just my fault I care enough to dress nice." Nudge scoffed in a jokingly way.

"Whatever. At least I'm comfortable." I laughed.

"No comment. Anyway who's your friend? I thought you were supposed to try to keep Max away from guys not hook her up." Nudge glanced at the guy standing next to Fang. He hadn't said anything.

"Nudge. You know I am a very mature fourteen-year-old." I said faking offense.

"This is Dylan." Fang rolled his eyes.

"Fang here was told to show him around." Iggy piped up.

"No, we were told." Fang said glaring at him. Fang had a special glare, his eyes were so freaking dark that the kinda looked like orbs. I liked them... Hold on forget I said anything.

"Anyway." Nudge emphasised, "I'm Nudge and you already know Max." I rolled my eyes and nodded towards him.

"Hey." He said. He had blonde hair and bright turquoise eyes. He was the complete opposite of Fang... Never mind.

"We have to show Dylan to his next class. Be good Max. Don't go and _hook up_ with anyone." Fang smirked and they turned around.

* * *

**Hey didja like it? I can't get Fang and Max together to fast because that will end part two of this test. Anyway please review!**

**Fly on, **

**[insert what you think my name is]**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**Hey its been a while... I'm sorry. but here's the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

* * *

Fang

Dylan just didn't know when to shut up. Ever. He just went on and on and on asking about _Max,_ for goodness sake. What did she like to eat, was she interested in sports, blah, blah, blah. I could see if it were someone like Lissa or Brigid. But Max? I thought I was the only one with a _bit_ of a crush on her. That's right. It's just small. She's way too young anyway... Ok not that young, but still.

I was so freaking happy when I went and dumped him with the other jocks in the cafeteria. Iggy and I went to our normal table where Max and Nudge should hopefully meet us. I sat down and pushed my back against my seat and winced. It was almost like I had rammed a part of me into the seat a little too hard. It almost felt like it stuck out. Weird. I looked down and for a scary moment I couldn't see my legs, it was just the stupid bench.

I stood up, and sighed, Iggy looked at me weirdly, I never drew attention to myself, "What's up?"

"Nothing. I think I need glasses." Iggy looked at me but I didn't add anything else.

"Ok, You're gonna have to find a pair that Max would like." He snickered and I just glared at him, "And do it fast, their coming." Iggy looked over my head. I didn't bother turning.

"Hey! Fang! Guess who asked Max out finally!" Nudge squealed at me. I warily looked over pretending to not care.

"Nudge it's no big deal. I said no." Max rolled her eyes and sat down next to Iggy.

"Tell me!" Iggy said making a face at me. He knew that Nudge wouldn't shut up either way.

"Sam. That junior that was too scared of Ari."

"Oh?" I asked.

"You stupid! He's had a crush on Max since like forever!" Nudge explained. Max started eating not really caring.

"Is there anyone that you would go out with?" Iggy asked her.

"Probably not, no offense but guys are stupid." Max said not looking up. Of course she would think that in the middle of eating. During 'feeding' it seems like she's got one setting: eat.

"Oh. Well then do we really need to 'babysit' you like Ari said?" Iggy asked her.

"Nope." My heart sunk. First she said she wouldn't go out with anyone, now she doesn't want us to hangout? Damn. I'm screwed.

"Well then. I can take you off my priority list." Iggy fist pumped.

Nudge rolled her eyes, "You should've ignored Ari in the first place. Max isn't stupid."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Nudge." Max remarked.

"I told him that, but he didn't listen." I insisted.

Max shrugged, "Let bygones, be bygones." She looked up, "Wonderful, Mr. Perfect is back for more." I turned to see Dylan approaching our table, brilliant if Max is calling him Mr. Perfect I have absolutely nothing to worry about. Note the possibility of sarcasm.

* * *

**I know that the story doesn't seem to be progressing too much but it's meant to see if they can be 'normal humans' when the By-Half Plan takes place (remember this is during book 3 when they find out that supposedly the dreamt the past however long) Obviously they are being 'normal teenagers' minus the fact that Jeb had to change their ages to make sure that there wouldn't be any Fax which isn't working. But unfortunately as soon as Max and Fang kiss the stimulation will end and they will go into the last stage of the test to see if they can survive that. Confused? Stay tuned I'll try to update more.**

**{the oblivious nerd}**


	9. Not a chapter

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! Due to lack of reviews, follows, etc this story is coming down in 1 week. I have lost interest in writing it and am moving on to new material. I am starting a story for HARRY POTTER and promise to NOT STOP that one. This time next Saturday I will take this story down. I may come back and continue it later on as it will be saved to microsoft word on my computer. I am sorry to those who are enjoying this story and will be disappointed but my mind is made up.**

**till Percy Jackson dies,**

**the oblivious nerd is signing off.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY OBJECTS PM ME. **


End file.
